


What dream may come true（愿望之种）

by cheereese



Category: FOREVER SEVEN DAYS, 永远的7日之都
Genre: Drug Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Other, Spoilers, another possibilities
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheereese/pseuds/cheereese
Summary: 如果伊萨克的第一次失控是伊斯卡里奥造成。





	What dream may come true（愿望之种）

大雨滂沱。  
从地上开始燃烧的火焰，攀过房屋，爬上巨塔，向着从天而降的雨水蔓延。天空与地上全是火焰，使黑夜亮如白昼。  
神官远眺这座城市，他面容年轻，头发却从根部变得苍白。他站在山岚的顶点，热风从山下开始膨胀，一波一波地掠过山顶，鼓起他的衣摆。风在呼啸，风中带来那凄厉的号叫，城市的火光和烟雾中露出影影绰绰的巨兽身形，那个孩子在尖叫，在哭喊——  
这悲哀如此真切，如同面对面看到对方的眼泪，虽然伊斯卡里奥还没见过那个少年流泪的样子。作为宗座理事会直属的教会高层，他和伊萨克打交道相当频繁。主教们每周吩咐他前往研究所查看进度，然后去往伊萨克的家庭，带着真挚而喜悦的笑容打量这个俊秀的少年，就像打量一簇即将被收获的稻谷。  
这个善良的、毫不知情的孩子，和那个东西融合得非常、非常好。  
这真是神明讽刺的喻示。  
“再靠近一点，伊萨克。”伊斯卡里奥喜向那座燃烧的城市低语，“地是空虚混沌，渊面黑暗，神的灵在水面上，火焰长袍从脚后跟一泻而出……  
发出一声长啸，仿若大地之火，  
将柔顺、无形的时间女神吓跑，  
让她们的白鸽之翼瑟瑟发抖。献祭的猛兽，踏火而翔，蹒跚向诞生之日。”  
风在呼啸，涌出的烟雾中传来抓挠地面的声音。从城市中心到环城公路的边缘，路面已经寸寸崩裂，泼洒的血液来不及落到地上便被高温蒸发殆尽。  
于是伊萨克想，为什么我还活着？  
因为，因为我把猎犬引到了这座城市里。他摸索着前进，触摸的每一片墙都布满龟裂的细纹，灰尘烫伤了他的双手。他什么都看不清，什么都听不见，热浪扭曲他的视线，血液从他的体内消失，使他两耳轰鸣。他嗅到这个城市的风中带来野兽的气味。猎犬马上就要找到他了。  
他不应该这样做，他明知道将怪物引向人群会使更大的灾难发生，可是在慌不择路的逃亡中，他每一次睁眼都会看见一座新的，被夷为平地的城市。  
去找有水的地方，把火焰熄灭，必须把火焰熄灭……  
如果猎犬要杀死我，就让猎犬在水中杀死我，这样谁都不会受伤害……  
伊萨克大口呼吸，奇怪的是，燃烧的烟雾并没有使他感到不适，他只是觉得身体非常温暖，就像浸泡在温热的血液里——  
“孩子！”  
有人大声呼唤，伊萨克晃掉脑中的联想，他望向对方，有人正从城市广布的水道中爬上对岸，逃向城际公路。其中有人看见了伊萨克，急得大声叫起来，并且用力挥手，让他快点逃出火焰。他认识我？伊萨克感到茫然，他在自己的记忆里翻找，却只找到一片空白，他过去的记忆正在慢慢地沙化、流失。  
蔓延的火舌舔舐着伊萨克的手心，伊萨克没有发现它的存在，他的五感变得很迟钝，他嗅到了活人的气息。  
“他看见我了。”伊萨克困惑地自言自语。  
看见我的人要怎么办？  
伊萨克一边跑向人们，一边疑惑地想。他的身后是越来越凌乱的爪痕，仿佛有正在变得疯狂的野兽跟在他的身后，他看不见火追随着他，超越人类想象的虚影在他的身上浮动，他从烟雾与火焰的夹角中跃出，无声无息如同草原上的捕食者，裹挟着清澈的、血腥的风。  
人群在尖叫。  
伊萨克看不见任何人，听不见任何声音，他在一片黑暗中奔跑，跑了很长、很长的路，越过山和城市，躲过扭曲的怪物，奔向对他伸出手的人。他依然在思考，以一种非线性的、非人类的、剥离了理性和感情的思考方式，他的思想变得空洞而奇异，就像生物的本能。  
看见我的人要怎么办？  
他站在一片波光上。伊萨克慢慢走过跨海的大桥，五种感官从他的身上渐次剥落，呼吸使得他的喉咙、气管严重灼伤，然后变得麻木。他在他的黑暗中，看见一轮明月。他一直注视那皎洁的月亮，发现这月亮不断变大。他听见海浪的声音，他慢慢看见了一点东西。他看见支离破碎的身体，猎犬先于他踏过了这些脆弱的躯体，然后他看见了更早之前向他呼喊的人，他轻声呼唤几个温柔的名字。  
骨刺贯穿了那些名字代表的人。猎犬在遥远的地方大笑，杀掉所有目击了怪物的存在的人。  
他突然发现他离天空非常近，仿佛只要一伸手就能在云淡月暗的夜幕上推出一个破洞。于是伊萨克伸出手，先看到了渺小的城市，然后看见了他的手。  
那野兽模样的巨大爪子，每一个关节上都生出骨刺，爪尖微微张开勾住了一片云朵，轻易就将之撕成了碎片。

他们曾经以为这个孩子活不下来了，但是神器改变了人类的体质，使人类向着生命力的极限发展。如果这还能称之为人类的话。  
“阿门。”瑟雷斯画了一个十字，轻叩少年的额头、左肩和胸口，神的抚慰使疼痛减轻。  
但伊萨克并没有说过痛，也没有说过不痛，他是医生最头痛的那种病人。因为他不会描述自己的感受，事实上，他没有说过一句话。  
“我很确信他的嗓子已经痊愈了。”赛斯表示，“但既然他不想说话，那么也没必要强迫他说话。”  
但是“医生”不这么认为。对于遭受异常伤害的神器使来说，最好的医生不过是在雷切尔、希罗中选择一个。与其让科学怪人对未成年造成二次心理伤害，交界都市的教会显然对作为指挥使的希罗更加放心。  
希罗说，如果这个孩子一直不说话，不告诉他身体的感受，那么他不知道何时停止幻力增益才合适，如果提前停止了幻力增益，说不定病人的身体就会因为失去幻力支撑而垮掉，如果一直进行幻力增益，幻力越过阙值仍然会使病人身体崩溃。  
希罗没有说出的一点是，无论他如何增强伊萨克的幻力，对方的幻力上限依然会是一个触摸不到的无底洞。  
伊萨克的膝上摊开一本福音书，瑟雷斯在修剪盆栽的枝叶，每当伊萨克的视线在一行字上停留太久，她便露出微笑并进行讲解。这份耐心是连福音书第一页都没翻开过的赛斯望尘莫及的。  
赛斯摸了摸下巴，恍惚觉得这个场景就像两个假人。  
“无论如何，康复出院也是一件好事嘛！”赛斯合掌，“今晚就由我来主持小狗的出院庆祝会！嘿嘿嘿！”  
修女微微一笑，没有指出赛斯逃班的心思，只是抚弄花草。  
虽然名义上是庆祝会，但是刚从百分之八十五的烧伤比例中死里逃生的人，显然还需要用清淡的饮食调养身体。赛斯买了蛋糕、牛奶和果汁，拜托修女做一份鸡蛋羹，便是庆祝会的全部饮食了。  
伊萨克把蛋糕切成小块，放进嘴里，脸颊动了一下就吞了下去。  
赛斯逗小孩儿说话，伊萨克动一动嘴角、摇一摇头都让他兴高采烈，正当他准备让伊萨克给他切一块蛋糕时，仅有三人的庆祝会又来了一人。晏华从中央庭下班了。  
但是他显然不只是为了出席聚会，晏华一丝不苟地向伊萨克转交了礼物，让面对礼节严肃礼节的伊萨克终于发现自己好像在参加重要的庆祝会，然后示意赛斯在聚会结束后与他联系。赛斯摇头：“就在这边说吧，反正也没什么事。”晏华质疑地扫了他一眼。  
晏华向赛斯展示了现场资料，“这可不是无害的小孩。”晏华说，“虽然交界都市愿意对无家可归的神器使施以援手，但也是以交界都市的安全为第一要旨。”赛斯抓了抓头发，有些无可奈何：“他是不是家养犬我不知道，但小狗君看起来是很无害的，他的行为、他的眼睛完全能够说明他还是个需要被照顾的孩子。”  
晏华说：“他是一个神器使。”  
赛斯补充：“但他还是一个孩子，华仔，难道你想把他关起来？”  
“他是一个神器使，不是能随便捡回家的流浪犬！”晏华皱眉，“我不是不通情达理的人。但我们需要检测他的幻力波动，而且必须禁足一段时间，直到确认他引发的危险在可控范围。”  
赛斯立即抢过话头：“那么就继续在教会的范围内监视就可以了！你看你看，他对教会的信赖度很高，更有助于使他保持心理健康啊！”  
难道中央庭就会把人养得心理不健康？晏华的眉毛高高扬起，几乎要扬到天上去。  
“你知道我没有那个意思！我只是从未成年人的临时监护人的同事的身份出发考虑被监护人的感情！”赛斯大言不惭，充分发挥死缠烂打哭闹上吊的技术，大有用自己的尸体把孩子拦住在中央庭门前的气概。  
“说到临时监护人。”晏华低头点击终端，关掉了现场侦查资料的投影，“如果格雷穆因为忙碌无法兼顾监护的责任，希罗表示他可以暂时看顾一二。”  
赛斯挠了挠头，“这就不用了吧，格雷穆虽然总是在外面奔波、但是整个交界都市里他最疼伊萨克了，我觉得他隐藏了那么多年的慈爱终于爆发了——咳咳，我是说他这次因为上面任务而不能来庆祝会还挺郁闷的。他已经考虑过转为正式监护人的申请，但是他觉得伊萨克还有希望找到自己的家人和过去的生活，所以一直没有向你递交申请。”  
晏华沉吟片刻：“伊萨克……已经不可能回到以前的生活了。”神之头脑的短暂沉默不是因为犹豫，而是因为一丝怜悯使他即将说出口的话停顿。“即使神器使与自己的力量冲突并不罕见，他的状况依然不寻常、非常不寻常……哪怕雷切尔还没有说什么，我也已经能够感受到这一点。”  
伊萨克控制不了自己的火焰。  
有时甚至无法控制自己的意志。  
差点被自己杀死的神器使，差点使自己的意志支离破碎的神器使。这依然一个正常的神器使吗？是什么原因导致了这种失控的发生？晏华的头脑告诉他这其中一定有不利于中央庭、不利于对黑门作战的事情正在发生。  
“更何况，希罗也许已经告诉过你们了。伊萨克的幻力值非常高，他说这也许是一种幻力过高、超过极限后无法控制的症状。但我觉得……”晏华沉思，他觉得希罗隐瞒了更重要的东西，但这一点就无需对赛斯说了。  
身后突然发出了餐具掉落地上的声音。赛斯和晏华立刻转回头去，看见瑟雷斯站在伊萨克身边，一手托着伊萨克的脸颊，手指伸入他的口腔中。赛斯急忙凑到伊萨克身边，查看他的口中，才发现他的口中被杏仁碎划出了很多血痕，甚至有一些刺入了喉咙中。  
“呃——华仔！帮忙叫个口腔科的医生！拜托你了！”  
瑟雷斯仔细地清理带血的碎片，赛斯恨不得再长出八只手处理这种突发事件，又实在无法，只能在医生赶到之前眼巴巴地蹲在瑟雷斯旁边。  
瑟雷斯说：“每一口食物都没有咀嚼，直接吞进去了。”  
晏华摇头：“刚痊愈的喉咙被划伤了。”  
伊萨克下意识地舔了一下自己的上颚，后知后觉地尝到了血腥的味道，可是没有感觉，他什么也没感觉到，没有疼痛、没有恐慌、没有恐惧，只有遥远的、像从地下传出来的、身边人惊慌的声音。  
赛斯拔头发：“啊啊啊！该死，是我忘了，我忘了医生说要吃流质的东西……”他一巴掌拍在晏华背后，制止晏华拨打心理医生号码的动作。  
晏华忍住怒火。  
伊萨克无措地看着他们，只能顺从张着口，他满嘴都是血，却没有露出疼痛的表情。  
他的身体痊愈了，但是他的感官和思维都像慢了一拍，虽然在日常生活中少有表现，但是这种偶尔的错位能几乎要了他的命。赛斯心里想格雷穆不知道什么时候打电话过来，要是知道了这场面怕是要当场长出翅膀飞回来。  
唉！青少年！  
伊萨克对赛斯做了一个对不起的口型。”  
赛斯笑了笑：“没关系，是我忘了医嘱，不是伊萨克的错。”  
伊萨克看着他的眼睛，他很敏感，只是不说话而已。赛斯拿起胸前的十字架，触碰对方的额头，“好吧，我就当作这是你今天的忏悔了，以后吃东西要嚼碎了才能吃，要嚼得像鸡蛋羹一样碎。神宽恕你！神说待会儿重新上药就好了。”他看起来很认真，就像教导一个刚开始学习吃饭的孩子一样。  
我知道的，伊萨克无声地说。他只是……感觉不到。  
他的每一种感觉都像是用一根风筝线系在他身上的东西，飘忽不定，时远时近。他从跨海大桥上被格雷穆救下来，他被猎犬吃掉，他逃走，他只清晰地记得这三种东西，其他所有的一切都离他如此遥远。  
他就像一个被打碎重组的东西，这里掉下一个零件，那里掉下一个零件，更可怕的是他不知道零件是什么零件，为什么掉下来，又要放回到哪里去，他浑身都不自在，到处都不协调，他遗忘了自己很重要的一部分，留下了巨大的诡谲的空洞。  
伊萨克低头看自己的手，缓缓将手指拢起，然后张开。  
他想，太奇怪了，为什么我感觉不到这是自己的手？甚至有一点……恐惧。

晏华没有把伊萨克的事故报告提交中央庭，也许是赛斯努力在小孩面前装蒜的样子打动了他几不存在的同情心，伊萨克的事情以普通的袭击事件归档了。但那份真正的现场报告依然被晏华保存着。  
赛斯给格雷穆打了一个电话，他没有说伊萨克可能有些心理问题，只是说伊萨克也许需要一些心理辅导。晏华想联系医院之前负责应激治疗的心理医生，既然不知内情的心理医生无法缓解伊萨克真正的心理创伤，那么还是找伊萨克信任的人更好。  
赛斯一边举着电话一边到处找伊萨克，伊萨克正上完药，坐在自己的床上，由于他今天在庆祝会上再添新伤，这次上的药还多了喉咙的药，苦得他睡不着。  
“伊萨克，格雷穆给你打电话了。”赛斯伸头进来说，看见伊萨克的眼睛亮了，便自觉地带上门站到外面去了。  
伊萨克抓着话筒，格雷穆的声音有些喘，听起来还在任务中，但他坚称自己只是刚下班有些累，伊萨克便什么也没说。  
“祝贺你出院，我很抱歉没能及时过来。”格雷穆说。  
伊萨克说不出话，于是只能在话筒这边点点头。  
格雷穆说；“如果你表示肯定，就敲一下，如果表示否定，就敲两下。”格雷穆说了很多外出执行任务的趣事，他绞尽脑汁寻找这些千篇一律的事件的趣味，然后发现伊萨克对于不同地方的描述最为好奇，于是他把每一个去过的地方告诉伊萨克。  
格雷穆报地名报了两个小时不停歇，伊萨克也听得很认真，格雷穆思考应该从哪个方面开口讲赛斯提出的事，但到最后，他的声音中只有安抚的意味：“伊萨克，你忘了很多事，但猎犬的事不是你的错。”  
赛斯也这样说，伊萨克拿着话筒想，很多人都这样对他说，可是他甚至想不起猎犬做过什么，他只知道猎犬一直驱赶、追逐他。他心里有很可怕的猜测，他想对格雷穆说，但是他说不出话。  
格雷穆的声音因为一直说话而有点哑，伊萨克持续不断地轻敲话筒，试图提醒格雷穆注意，但对方完全没有注意他的小动作。伊萨克睡得不好，从被救回来的那天就没怎么睡好过，但格雷穆的声音一直没有停下，使他的黑暗变得不那么可怕。  
伊萨克曾经问格雷穆，猎犬做了什么？  
格雷穆说，猎犬杀了很多人。  
那我呢？伊萨克在笔记本上写，我的火焰也伤害过别人吗？  
“你会学会如何控制它。”格雷穆沉默了一会儿说，“在学会控制之前，我们会帮助你。”  
那就是有。伊萨克想。他从猎犬的爪下活下来了，获得了自保的力量，然后伤害了别人。他感觉自己就像猎犬的帮凶，他感到恶心。  
格雷穆希望伊萨克描述自己的感觉，他做出这番表示之后，伊萨克思考了一会儿，他不会对格雷穆说出刚才所想，这会让格雷穆困扰。那么要说些什么呢？伊萨克的笔在纸上停留了一下，然后写起自己的噩梦。格雷穆知道他总是在做噩梦，并且会主动避开这个话题，但伊萨克其实并不畏惧这个话题。  
少年的神色并不显得很痛苦，而是很阴郁。  
他在笔记本上写：“我梦见自己站在一片黑暗里，黑暗中除了我还有别的东西。”格雷穆的声音就像从远方传来：“只是一个噩梦而已。”  
准确地说，他站在一个地方，这里除了他的立足之地以外，全是一片黑暗。伊萨克听见黑暗中有东西在活动，一个庞然大物。这怪物如此庞大，以至于自己在这一片黑暗里就像蜷缩在它的脚下。伊萨克想，他蹲下来，把头埋进膝盖里，不再去看。  
这是无法用笔描写、无法用话语描述的恐惧。他出神地握着笔，直到格雷穆担忧的声音再次响起。阳光将摇曳的花影投在他的窗前，他凝视着这片小小的阴影，仿佛这片影子从过去浮现，在这个花香盈动的房间中四肢落地，钻到他的床底下。当从窗棂处投下的阳光越来越长，直到傍晚的钟声敲响而消失，他的噩梦就活了过来。  
那庞然大物就在他的身后，轻轻用鼻子触碰他。他在黑暗中闭着眼睛，紧紧抱住自己，希望清晨早些到来。 

伊萨克没有说话的第四天，格雷穆便回来了。由于某些原因，他不得不前往宗座理事会述职，格雷穆即使在异端审判所里也是最固执的那一类人，他在圣堂待了三天三夜，在第四天的早晨对方终于松了口风。  
但他回来的时候依然带着一张异端处决令。瑟雷斯、赛斯、格雷穆就这张处决令做了一番讨论，具体地说，格雷穆单方面做了决定，赛斯负责附和，瑟雷斯负责微笑，总之这场小会议的结论是不能让伊萨克见到这张处决令。于是这张处决令被压在了格雷穆的桌边。  
也就是伊萨克此时坐着的地方。  
伊萨克不明白为什么他只是坐在格雷穆的房间里，赛斯和格雷穆便一直瞪着他看。他看了看格雷穆的脸色，又看了看赛斯的眼色，试探地站起身，然后立刻被格雷穆摁在椅子上：“坐着吧。”  
在伊萨克察觉到有问题之前，赛斯主动接过话头：“伊萨克有没有什么想了解的事，或者想做的事？”他做了个鼓励的手势，“之前一直在医院待着很无聊吧——虽然教会也很无聊，咳，我是说交界都市的教会刚刚开始发展，平时也没什么事情可做……伊萨克要不要来试试万民福音司的工作？”  
伊萨克摇头，写道：我还在禁足。  
格雷穆说：“我虽然没有接触过万民福音司的工作，但有些事情比如抄写经书、帮助神官回信，也可以在房间里完成。”  
少年明显有些意动，便写道：抄写经书也许我能帮忙……  
格雷穆的面色变得柔和：“你喜欢看书吗？”伊萨克的情绪变得高涨了一些，他用笔给他们写一些过去的事，他看过圣经也看过很多别的书，看过很多游记和故事。赛斯旁敲侧击关于伊萨克过去的细节，但伊萨克的记忆依然像一堵岌岌可危的墙，离完全失忆只差那么一点儿，但却也记得一些不重要的小事。  
他写出的回忆里没有提及任何人，不知道是下意识地不愿意提起，还是已经不记得了。  
赛斯心里有底，悄悄捅了格雷穆一下，用眼神暗示他可以提交正式监护申请了。  
没有理会赛斯，格雷穆专注地看伊萨克写字，和赛斯比起来，格雷穆要寡言得多，也几乎从不提出问题，只要是伊萨克愿意告诉他的事他便愿意听。伊萨克并不知道格雷穆并非他的正式监护人，也从未问过这个问题，格雷穆便一直保持沉默。  
伊萨克无意识地坐近了一点，赛斯的心都要从喉咙跳出来了，伊萨克离那张压在桌边的处决令就差一臂距离！  
没等赛斯想出转移注意力的话题，格雷穆便把手放在少年的头上，轻轻抚摸他的头发：“如果你喜欢，这边教会还有一些书，万民福音司每年都要派发一些书籍，但总会剩下一些。”  
伊萨克高高兴兴地点头，格雷穆便让赛斯带伊萨克去取书，赛斯看了一眼那张安然无恙的纸，心下长舒一口气，走路的步伐都开始欢快起来，使伊萨克开始觉得万民福音司的工作也许其实很多，决定更努力帮助分担。  
直到伊萨克走远，瑟雷斯才从阴影里走出来，她的微笑永远静谧：“不需要太过担心，伊萨克很礼貌，不会主动挪动旁人的东西，处决令放在抽屉里就好。”  
她看了格雷穆一会儿，“或者也许你更期待他主动询问那张纸的事情。”  
格雷穆抽出桌边压着的处决令，伊萨克的名字写在冷酷的判决词中，因为这张处决令的存在，他永远拥有随时杀死伊萨克的权力，杀死一个无辜的、充满期待地望着他的人。他唇微翕张，却没有说出什么话。  
他希望伊萨克能更加自在、快乐。格雷穆想，他相信伊萨克能控制那个东西，跨海大桥上发生的事说明暴走神器的控制是可行的，只要能研究出持续可用的控制方法……

“我们万民福音司主要负责的是向民众传播神的福音，鼓励人们多来听礼拜和捐钱。”赛斯如此说。伊萨克认真听讲，并自动过滤了“钱”这个字。  
神官将一摞书哐地砸到桌子上：“格雷穆已经告诉你我们教会每年都会派发福音书籍，但他毕竟不是我们司的成员，不知道印书有多贵……咳，综合成本和心意的考量，我在几个月前决定，今年派发的福音书籍全部使用手抄本，以前只有少数教众能享受到手抄本的福利，这是不应该的！”  
伊萨克信任地点头。  
做了一番动员，赛斯灌了一杯水，“手抄经文需要用特殊的字体，如果你不会，我可以教你，总之就是写得越华丽越好，看见这行字了吗？写这行字时多打几个圈，这样会显得比较高级。”  
伊萨克信任地点头：格雷穆也会写这种字体吗？  
“他？他当然不会，这是福音司才需要的技巧，格雷穆所属的异端审判所只需要写歼灭报告，写得太花哨会看不懂。”赛斯说。  
异端审判所是做什么的？伊萨克在笔记本上写道。  
“就是清除异端，杀死怪物……”赛斯的声音越来越小。  
伊萨克的眼睛亮晶晶：所以才能在猎犬爪下带走我，真强啊。  
赛斯不敢接话。  
赛斯的大脑高速运转。  
赛斯想到了一个转移注意力的话题：“说到这个，格雷穆现在的名字也是出自圣经呢。你在抄写经书时也许会看到，圣经故事书在教众中很受欢迎的。”他打着哈哈，趁着伊萨克翻书便溜走了。  
虽然对赛斯先生的慌张有些疑惑，但伊萨克并没有深想，他的全部注意力都被新的书籍吸引了。神。他在心里想。好遥远，很温柔。


End file.
